Sins Of The Brother
by Marcher
Summary: Jonathan is forced to deal with the consequences of his lifestyle and the repercussions this has on his family


This is a revised version of my story. I received some unsolicited help from "he who shall not be named"  
who posted the story before I was satisfied with it. Thank you all for the kind reviews of of the unedited  
version, but now I have more interaction between Jon and Alex and Rick is not so hard him. I hope you  
enjoy (spelling errors fixed as well).  
  
I'm still paying off my house therefore I can't afford to own anybody. So, as usual, Stephen Sommers and  
company get all the credit.  
  
SINS OF THE BROTHER  
  
Author: MArcher  
Rating: R (for violence)  
Summary: Jonathan's lifestyle catches up and it's time to pay.  
  
"WAIT! Alex yelled as he came barrelling down the stairs. "UNCLE JON!" He reached the bottom, out of breath  
and grabbed onto his uncle's arm to stop him leaving the house. "You said you'd wait for me to show you."  
  
"Yes, yes, Alex alright" hushed Jonathan "but let's just keep it down, our little secret, remember?"  
  
"What little secret?" asked Evelyn standing in the doorway, with hands on her hips and a furrowed expression.   
Alex and Jonathan both fell silent, both looking sheepish. "Well, is anyone going to speak to me?' she inquired.  
  
"Uncle Jon was teaching me card tricks." Alex began.  
  
"Yeeess, harmless card tricks" Jonathan laughed nervously "You know, now you see it, now you don't type thing."  
  
"It's alright Mum, I just wanted to show him before he left. See, Uncle Jon, look I can get it all the way up my sleeve   
now without any trouble."  
  
"JONATHAN!" scolded Evelyn  
  
"Oh come on, Evie! It's nothing, nothing at all." Jonathan always defended himself in the same manner and it was  
beginning to wear thin with his sister. "It's only for fun, old mum." He gave her a little punch in the shoulder for  
good measure.  
  
Evelyn smacked his hand away "You should be ashamed of yourself, teaching him things like that. He's only ten  
years old, Jonathan."  
  
"Mum, don't..."  
  
"Give me the cards, Alex." Evelyn said holding her hand out cutting off her son mid sentence while still glaring   
at her brother. She'd heard it all before and didn't care for a repeat performance. "Thank you. Now upstairs with you."  
  
"But..." Alex began his protest but saw it to be useless and followed his mother's order.  
  
"I suppose they're marked as well" she snapped pushing the cards into Jonathan's hand.  
  
"No, not these. I never let him fool around with the marked ones." Jonathan's attempt to joke didn't impress his  
sister, she just let out a sigh and shook her head.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, how can we be so different, you and me."  
  
"We're not Evie, not really." answered Jonathan, still trying to change her mood "We both like to be daring and  
adventurous. You head out into God knows where and have wonderful fun digging up angry dead things, while  
I...I...well, lets just say I prefer to be daring indoors and a little closer to home."  
  
"You cheat, Jonathan! And now you're showing Alex how to do it. I won't stand for it and neither will Rick."  
  
The thought of his brother-in-law having something to say on this was too much to think about at the moment and  
Jonathan found luck to be on his side that it was Evelyn scolding him instead of O'Connell quietly threatening to  
break his fingers. He sometimes wondered if she knew of the quite barbaric solutions her husband often suggested  
as a means of encouragement for him to change his ways. "Yes well, as I said it was just a bit of fun, Evie, no harm  
done." Seeing that her expression didn't change, he offered his farewells "Well, I'll be off then. Suppose I'll see you   
tomorrow sometime." He closed the front door as he left and Evelyn heard his footsteps on the gravel as he headed  
towards his car.  
  
"Do be careful" she whispered as the door closed behind him. This was her standard wish each time he headed for  
the gambling tables.  
  
******  
  
As the night wore on, Jonathan was enjoying his 'lucky steak' in the noisy, smoke filled room. The crowd and the  
atmosphere worked to his advantage. The clientele were mostly drunk and little could be seen through the haze,  
just perfect for his type of daring. Or so he thought. He'd played this room a lot over the past weeks and he was  
being watched. He was also unaware of how familiar his face was. Sure, he'd had his picture in the newspapers, but   
that was years ago, when they first came back with the Hamunaptra treasures. But Evelyn often appeared in the  
newspapers in connection with the Museum and exhibitions and he was always associated with her. He was about  
to learn the dangers of being both a crook and famous. This night, the trap was being set for him. His too frequent wins  
in this room had aroused suspicion. His opponents were not as drunk as he believed them to be, nor were they  
truly surprised by his winnings. They were only buying time to make sure their suspicions were right. Sadly for  
Jonathan, he was more inebriated than he should have been and with his senses so dulled he was neither expecting  
or prepared for what was to happen next. With sluggish reflexes and dutch courage he pulled what was to be his  
final 'trick' that night.  
  
"Aahh, thank you gentlemen, thank you." slurred Jonathan as he reached both arms across the table to pull in his  
booty. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, and now, with your kind permission, I intend to call it a night."  
  
A huge and heavy hand pushed him back into his chair "You might need help in carrying that lot." His chair   
screached on the wooden floor as he was forcibly turned to look into the face of the man who spoke. "Quite a   
hefty win, I'd say." The man's face was enormous and too close, horribly close, to his own. Only now did he realise  
he was in trouble, cursing himself for not having left an hour ago. But the game had changed to his advantage  
without his interference and luck really did seem to be on his side. Now it was clear that they were playing him at  
his own game. Real fear began to set in. Jonathan looked to the left and right of him and saw others wanting to 'assist'   
him with his loot.   
  
"No, thankyou anyway lads." Jonathan stammered "I should be able to manage on my own." NOW would be a  
good time to have O'Connell come blazing through the door he thought to himself, but his luck had finally run out.  
  
"Does your little sister give you spending money for playtime?" The giant's attitude turned dangerous as he inched  
closer to Jonathan's face. "Does she know you don't play nice?" he sneered. Jonathan was sweating and hopelessly   
looking for an escape. "Bet she doesn't know what sneakly little digits you have?" and Jonathan let out a scream as his  
hand was sliced by a beer glass forced down by the giant. "Not so tricky now, are we?" Jonathan heard the sniggers  
rising around him. He began to panic knowing he wouldn't get away with it this time. Only once had he been caught   
and then all he'd received was a punch in the face from a man behind bars. Now he was in real trouble, at the mercy of  
the mob, alone and very afraid.  
  
"You know lads, we could settle this...quietly...nicely...it wouldn't be any trouble., no trouble at all." His words were  
staggered and hasty and did him no good. "You know, money's not a problem here! Everything can be settled..."   
He was not permitted to speak again as a heavy hand landed full force on his face and silenced him. He was picked up   
by his shirt front and punched again, then dragged across the floor through the jeering crowd and into the dimly lit lane   
behind the building. His jury decided, he was now to receive mob justice. He was set upon by five men, kicked and spat   
on, beaten with table legs, crying out as the blows landed on his stomach, his face, his legs, his back. He curled up for   
what protection he could offer himself, which, against these odds proved to be little at all. He spat blood and saliva   
and groaned as the assult reined down mercilessly. The taste of his own blood and the pain of the blows to his abdomen   
made him vomit and choke. His assailants were unrelenting , even finding humour in his distress, asking if he wanted   
"...more of the same?" He groaned in agony as he felt his leg break under the blow of their weapons. Relief came when he  
finally blacked out, but the beating continued. When it was at last decided he had paid his debt, his keys and wallet were   
taken from his person and they took possession of his car. The remaining thugs bundled Jonathan into the back of  
another car and he was driven off into the night.  
  
********  
  
Rick woke to squeaking cry of his infant daughter and rolled over to see Evelyn climbing back into the bed with Brigit  
and began to let the child suckle. "For someone so tiny, she has one mean appetite." he croaked.  
  
Evelyn smiled at him "Just pass me that rug so I can put it over my shoulders." Rick reached to grab the rug and   
wrapped it around his wife. With fluid motion he kissed her on the cheek, kissed his daughter on the top of her head   
and landed himself on the pillow, snuggling into Evelyn's side he drifted back to sleep. "It's alright from some, I suppose."   
she said. She sat in the bed listening to sounds her daughter made as she fed, wondering herself where Brigit managed to put  
it all. She also thought she could hear a car, but off in the distance. It was unusually late for anyone to be out this  
way and she didn't give it much thought until she realised it was coming closer. Much closer! "Rick....Rick, wake up."  
Evelyn nudged at her husband, receiving only a grunt in reply. "Rick, come on, wake up, someone's driving up to  
the house, too fast! RICK!"  
  
"What?" He was up on one elbow and only half awake.  
  
"Listen" she said "someone's driving up to the house".  
  
Rick heard the car stop and it's doors open. Hearing footsteps on the gravel, he headed for the window but it was  
too dark to see things clearly. He heard voices, maybe three of them, he couldn't tell. Something was being dragged  
towards the door. "Wait here, Evie." He pulled on his pants, grabbed a pistol and headed out the bedroom door.  
  
"Rick, what's happening?"  
  
"Don't know, but YOU stay here." he turned and headed down the stairs when the front windows of the house  
were smashed followed by hurried footsteps and the sound of a car speeding off over the gravel. He ran out of the   
house and down the steps when he tripped over something laying at the bottom. Looking harder he realized it was a  
body. He rolled the man it to see who it was, the light from the house caught his face and Rick could see it was Jonathan.  
  
"Dad? What's going on? I heard the noises." Rick looked up and saw his son standing in the doorway "Who's  
that?"  
  
"Get back inside, Alex." Rick stood between Alex and Jonathan in a vain attempt to hide the scene from his son. Alex  
began to walk towards him and Rick met him half way and turned him back towards the door. "Back inside, no  
arguments." He knew how fond Alex and Jonathan were of each other and he wanted to spare Alex the distress of   
seeing his uncle lying on the front steps, a crumpled and bloody mess. Not to mention his wife, who he'd just seen  
standing in front of him. "Don't, Evie!" he put his hand to her shoulder "Take Alex back inside and ring for a doctor."  
  
"Who is it?" Evelyn moved away from Rick and began to walk towards the victim. Rick put a hand out to stop her but he  
missed as she ducked past him . She leaned in to get a closer look and put her hand to her mouth as she gasped, turning   
back to Rick in disbelief "Oh, dear God."she choked "It's Jonathan!"  
  
"UNCLE JON!" Alex tried to break free from his father but wasn't strong enough. Rick lifted him and took him into the  
house.  
  
"Not just now, Alex." Rick stroked his son's head "Let me get him inside and we'll get the doctor for him, okay Buddy."  
  
The boy's voice was trembling "He'll be okay, won't he Dad?" which won him a small smile from his father and a pat to  
his shoulder.  
  
Outside Evelyn was kneeling over her brother speaking his name when Rick touched her shoulders to make her stand. "Come  
on, Sweetheart, let me get him."  
  
"He's breathing, he's still alive." Evelyn was fretting "Did you see who it was?"  
  
"Just your average standover men." Rick said as he lifted his brother-in-law onto his shoulder. Jonathan moaned painfully  
at being moved.  
  
"Be careful, don't hurt him any more than he is." she pleaded.  
  
"Not sure that's possible, Honey!" and Rick carried the bleeding and broken form into the drawing room and laid him on the  
sofa. Evelyn was still trying to make her brother hear her while fixing cushions and blankets in an attempt to make him   
comfortable. Jonathan was groaning and choking, still believing himself to be at the mercy of his attackers. Evelyn's voice   
calmed him as little by little he became sure of his whereabouts. Alex stood beside his mother staring in shock at the state of   
his uncle. Rick looked at the expression on the faces of his family then looked back at Jonathan. A few choice words danced   
around his mind but instead he opted for simply saying "I'll telephone for help then."  
  
********  
  
Evelyn sat with brother tending to the more superficial wounds. One of his eyes was completely swollen shut and he could   
only just open the other. He couldn't form words at all. Evelyn gently tried to clean his face with a damp cloth but it only   
caused more pain. "Jonathan, what have you done?" she said quietly. Jonathan could only manage to groan. "I suppose   
this was bound to happen sooner or later." she said "Don't try to speak. Oh, what a mess you're in." When the doctor and   
his assistant arrived, Evelyn stepped out of the way. She didn't feel she could stand watching them force his bones into splints.   
Besides, her daughter was crying and as much as her brother's antics got her back up, she couldn't bear to see him like this.  
  
Rick had managed to convice Alex into going back to bed. The boys questions were too much for Rick to handle straight  
away, he was more concerned with finding out who had delivered Jonathan to the front door then redecorated the front  
windows. Jonathan getting himself beaten to a pulp as a result of his tomfoolery was one thing, his family's home being made  
a target because of it was quite another.  
  
"Who was it, Dad?" Alex pleaded with his father "Uncle Jon doesn't go around hurting people like that, why did it happen to him?"  
"And why did they break the windows?"  
  
Right about now Rick could happily have gone downstairs and delivered Jonathan one final blow for good measure. Explaining  
the rules of a gambling house to his ten year old son was not what he wanted to do at 4.30 in the morning. "Alex, sometimes you  
can get yourself into big trouble just by being stupid. When Jonathan's feeling better I'm sure he'll explain everything." offered  
Rick, "Whether he wants to or not" was the thought crossing his mind and he left his son's room.  
  
******  
  
Evelyn found Rick in their bedroom, pacing around the room gently bouncing Brigit in his arms. "There ya see, she's here now."  
He handed her to her mother "I think she's still hungry."  
  
Evelyn took the child and sat down "It's a type of pay back, isn't it?" she said sadly as she put the baby onto her breast.  
  
"Uh huh" Rick had seen this type of pay back before. Jonathan had been luckier than most, at least he wasn't left to die in   
the streets. He was so angry that his family and home had been put in danger, but he wasn't going to rage about that tonight.   
Evie was upset enough. He could see she was struggling to feed the baby as it was. He crouched beside the chair and touched   
his nose to her cheek. "He's got the help he needs, Evie. Just relax now, okay." giving her a soft kiss. "Believe it or not, he's   
gotta be made of pretty strong stuff to get this far before getting caught." Rick stood and walked towards the window.  
He understood Jonathan's lifestyle and it's consequences. He used to live it himself. If it wasn't for Evelyn he would have hung   
for his own indiscretions. Perhaps Jonathan's greatest resource was cunning instead of inner strength but when he recovered   
Rick planned to make him understand in no uncertain terms that his misdemeanours would never again cross this threshold.  
  
"Why did they break the windows?" asked Evelyn as she held Brigit's tiny fingers in her own.  
  
"It's a warning, Evie. To us as well as him."  
  
"Warning?"  
  
"It's a mob thing. Letting us know they know who he is, where he lives and so on." answered Rick, still staring off into the night.  
  
"You mean they'll be coming back." Evelyn worried aloud.  
  
He turned around and walked over to her, beinding down to kiss her head "No Honey, they won't be coming back."  
  
******  
  
It was three days before Jonathan was able to speak properly. Fortunately for him, his jaw wasn't broken just bruised and  
swollen. His left leg and ankle were badly broken and were placed in splints and plaster. His back and shoulders were painful  
and he found it difficult to find a comfortable position, as well, he had two cracked ribs. His whole body was cut and bruised  
and it was necessary to stitch some of the wounds on his arms and back. Jonathan was a mess. Evelyn dressed his wounds  
daily and helped him eat meals, although he could only manage soup, but it was Alex who kept him company throughout the   
days. They talked and played boardgames for most part. Jonathan couldn't help feeling embarrased at Alex seeing him like   
this and it was harder when the boy asked for explainations.  
  
"Well, Alex, it's like this" Jonathan began "On occasion, it's better to follow the rules to avoid these little mishaps." It was quite  
possible that explaining things to Alex was more painful than the beating. "You see, this time my tricks weren't so well  
appreciated. I got a little too greedy, I suppose."  
  
"Dad said you got caught."  
  
"Well, yes I....um...I suppose I did rather." His nephew was as blunt as his sister, it seemed.  
  
"This why Mum gets cross when she finds out you've been teaching me this stuff, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. She doesn't want me leading you astray." Jonathan painfully nodded "I haven't meant to, you know. It was all just for fun."  
  
Alex smiled at him "You're lucky Mum loves you, Uncle Jon. Otherwise Dad would have just left you on the front steps. Jonathan  
knew that all too well. "But don't worry, I would have got him to go and get you." Jonathan smiled at his young friend, knowing  
what an ally he had in him.  
  
"Speaking of O'Connell" Jonathan thought to himself "Where is he?" Not that he was in any hurry to see him, he could easily  
wait for that experience.  
  
"How's you're little sister getting along?" Jonathan asked Alex.  
  
"She's alright, I suppose. She cries a lot." Alex said offhanded  
  
"Yes, I bet she does. But you know, they grow up to be pretty special. You can take my word for that."  
  
******  
  
It was after dinner that night that Jonathan's curiosity about O'Connell's whereabouts was satisfied.  
  
"So, how ya feeling Jonathan?" Rick's tone was almost friendly but still unsettling. "Had your fill of excitement for a while?"  
  
"Oooh yes, I believe so." Jonathan tried to sound cheery.  
  
Rick sat on a footstool next to Jonathan, leaned his elbows on his knees and stared directly at his brother-in-law. "I've been to  
see your friends." Jonathan's look was one of true surprise "They weren't that hard to find and don't worry, they won't be   
looking for you. " Jonathan couldn't help but feel relief at that news. "I returned the favour and left a calling card of my own."  
continued Rick "....Oh, and your debts are paid."  
  
"I say, O'Connell, that was bloody decent of you!" Jonathan was perking up a little, but not for long.  
  
"I didn't do it for you." Rick's tone was now deadly serious. "Jonathan, I couldn't give a rat's ass who you play with, or where,  
but if you EVER bring it back to my house again, I will personally break both your legs." He paused long enough to make sure  
his point had hit home. "My wife is here, my children are HERE! I wasn't gonna wait for them to come back next time and burn   
the place down!" Jonathan was nodding "Play the high stakes Jonathan, it really doesn't bother me, Evie's the one who worries  
about that." Jonathan hadn't dared to look anyway but directly at Rick, "And you can quit showing Alex where to hide cards."  
  
"She told you about that, then?" muttered Jonathan  
  
"Yeah, she did." he smirked "But she doesn't know I've been to see your playmates and paid them off and that's how it stays,  
you got that?!" Jonathan was still nodding "Gamble whatever you want, just not my family." O'Connell's stare was cold and   
deliberate. Satisfied that Jonathan knew where he stood, Rick leaned back and relaxed a little. "I couldn't find out what happened  
to your car though."  
  
"Gambler's debt, I'd imagine." Jonathan was a little philisophical, after all, it was better to lose his car than his life. In truth, he  
was relieved the confrontation with O'Connell was over, he'd imagined it to be much worse. Both men understood the game and   
how the rules worked. Jonathan knew O'Connell didn't have a problem with that, he just didn't want his family involved. Rick also  
knew that it was never Jonathan's intention to have the whole scene played out on the front step, but he wanted to ensure it  
never happened again. With all diferences aside, the two men were friends.  
  
With Alex on her heels, Evelyn walked in with tea for Jonathan "You two alright in here?" she quizzed.  
  
Rick stood, giving her room to place the tray "Fine, just sorting out the rules of the house."  
  
Evelyn looked at him, not exactly sure what Rick had said to Jonathan but she could tell it wasn't pleasant. "Good then." She  
put the tray next to her brother and began to pour the tea "We don't want anymore excitement like we had the other night, do we?"  
  
"No, of course not." said Jonathan "But rampaging mummies are a little worse, wouldn't you say?" Evelyn just looked him. Rick   
kicked the bottom of the sofa causing Jonathan to wince. "Well, you know what I mean. Accidents and all."  
  
"I wouldn't call yours an accident, Jonathan." Evelyn scolded.  
  
"No, quite right." was all Jonathan could muster. He wasn't in the mood for his sister's disapproving glances and contented himself  
by watching Alex set up the games for the evening.  
  
*******  
  
Rick came into the bedroom to see Evelyn laying Brigit in her cot and she looked up at her husband. "What did you say to  
Jonathan this evening?"  
  
"Not much, just told him to keep that kind of problem away from you and the kids."  
  
"Did you just tell him, or did you scare him?" she said pressing herself into his arms. Rick didn't say anything, he just held her  
and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him "Well?"  
  
"Let's just say he promised not to do it again" as he kissed her nose.  
  
"Rick, I know he's not perfect but he doesn't do these things on purpose. For him I suppose it was an accident or sorts." She  
rested her head on his chest and he rocked her gently. "But he does need to stop, if only for his own sake."  
  
"You'll never make him stop, Evie."  
  
"But you did." she smiled up at him "You gave up the reckless life."  
  
Rick smiled to himself as he thought that he'd only given up risking his life for his own pursuits in exchange to risk it for hers.  
"Big difference though." he said kissing her softly "I found you."  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
